See Something You Like?
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Root's wearing a dress and Shaw is thoroughly distracted.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest or the characters.**

* * *

Shaw was fine, she really was. Wait, no, oh God, she was staring again. But she couldn't help it, not when Root looked like that. She was wearing a dress, which wasn't something new but Shaw found her even more distracting than usual. Root's dress was all black and sat just above her knees, it hugged her body and had a v-shaped neckline that Shaw was having trouble keeping her eyes from, when she wasn't staring at root's legs, or arms, face or her entire body.

Root had walked into the subway station a few minutes ago to help the team with their new number. And after the initial shock and stare John and Finch had done and how amazing Root looked, they were once again focused on their work. This wasn't the case for Shaw however who was having great trouble focusing on anything but Root and from the smirk on Roots face, she knew it.

"See something you like?"

And Shaw did, she really did. She'd never before denied to herself that she found Root hot, because she did, it's a fact, but right now she's for some reason she's struggling to deny it to Root too. Root's always flirted outrageously with Shaw, made it no secret how she's attracted to her, but Shaw has always denied to Root that the attraction is reciprocated.

Until now, and her brain is short circuiting as Root stands in from of her with a knowing look on her face and she can't manage to find the words to disagree with Root, she really, really likes what she sees.

"Wow," is the only word that manages to come out of Shaw's mouth and now it's Root's turn to stare because Shaw didn't really just say that, did she?

Before either of them had a chance to say more, a noise made by John gathering weapons reminds them that they're not alone. Shaw clears her throat and looks away from the smile once again present on Root's face, both relieved and disappointed that nothing more had happened. She couldn't think about that right now, they had a number and that was more important than what she really wanted to do, which was push Root up against the nearest wall and give into the attraction that was clearly between them.

X

It had been a long day, one filled with flirty comments from Root and knowing looks from Reese and Shaw was glad now that nothing had happened this morning because she's back to being irritated by Root which is the normal feeling associated with her (even if she did look incredibly hot in the tight pants and black shirt she was wearing while wielding a gun). No, that was besides the point, she'd much rather hit her in the face than kiss her right now.

Oops, that was a mistake, Shaw definitely shouldn't have thought about kissing Root, not with the adrenaline coursing through her body and the image of Root in that dress this morning that was burned into her mind coupled with the badass look she was rocking now. Thank God Reese was currently with them as they made their way back to the base.

Root was coming with them, which was slightly odd, she usually slunk off into the shadows once a mission was over.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Root asked innocently as she climbed into the backseat of the car they were using.

Shaw just huffed in response and turned back to face the front, deciding that ignoring Root was the best tactic for now.

Shaw almost wished Reese wasn't with them now, just so he wouldn't witness how much Root's behaviour was affecting her. Shaw was the one driving back to their base and every time she looked in the rear view mirror, she caught sight of Root watching her, a smirk on her face. And it was honestly driving Shaw insane. She's not entirely sure what it was but something about Root was really affecting her today and Shaw just can't wait to get back to their base and for this day to be over.

X

"Don't you have some place to be?" Shaw asked once they had all returned, Root still with them.

"Nope," Root replied, popping the 'p' while grinning at Shaw.

Shaw glared at her in return, sick of Root's constant presence today and the thoughts that were arising because of that, "why don't you just go home or something then? Let us have some peace?"

Root frowned slightly before she recovered, smile back on her face as she spoke, "I'd rather spend time here with you."

Shaw frowned in return, realising that Root may not actually have anywhere to go if the machine didn't currently didn't have a job for her. She found that thought didn't sit well with her.

Shaw went to clean her weapons then and when she had finished, she turned to find Root taping away idly on her phone, still looking like she had no place else to be.

"You staying the night here?" Shaw asked, wondering why she even cared (she knew why).

"Unless you're offering something better?" Root replied, and there was no mistaking the suggestion in the tone of her voice.

Shaw huffed out a breath before she replied, "do you want to get a drink?"

Root looked surprised before she smiled, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"Forget it," Shaw replied, turning to leave, not bothering to wait and hear Root's response.

It didn't matter though as Root was at her side in seconds, smile ever present on her face, "I'd love to."

X

"I thought we were getting a drink?" Root asked when she realised where they were currently walking and it wasn't to a bar.

"We are. We're having a drink at my place."

Root shot her another suggestive look, Shaw having lost count of the number of those she'd received today.

"Not because of why you're thinking," Shaw quickly clarified, "I just don't have the energy to be around a lot of people right now."

"That's fine with me," Root replied and not for the first time did Shaw consider that maybe this wasn't the best idea, she's not entirely sure she'll be able to trust herself alone with Root, not after today. Shaw knew that for all her flirting, Root wouldn't actually act on it without her consent but she's afraid now that tonight she might give it to her.

And the fact that she's afraid is what concerned her, because she knows that it won't just be sex, she knows how Root feels about her but can't quite explain how she feels in return, for some reason she actually cares about this woman. That's why tonight would be more than just sex, they both care about each other too much for it to be as simple as that. Root is the only person who might actually understand her, the only one who's really tried while knowing that she can't feel the same in return. And for some reason they're good together and Shaw's afraid to find out how good they could be together.

Shaw didn't say anything as they entered her place, nor when she handed Root a beer and they both took a seat on her couch.

Root surprisingly lasted 10 whole minutes before she spoke, "so..."

"I wanted to drink, not to talk," was Shaw's immediate reply and they'd finished their first beers and Shaw had retrieved them a second before either of them spoke again.

"I saw you checking me out earlier," Root said, mischievousness sparkling in her eyes.

Shaw choked on her drink, not exactly surprised by Root's direct questioning but it was still unexpected.

But once Shaw had recovered she decided that two could play at that game. She shifted closer to Root, bringing her legs up underneath her on the couch so she was leaning towards her before she spoke, "so what if I was?"

Root's eyes widened at that, not expecting Shaw to play along, "I'll ask you again then, see something you like?"

Shaw's eyes lowered then, slowing roaming Root's body, taking her in fully and making it no secret that she really was checking her out.

"What do you think?" Shaw asked, eyes now locked on Root's, voice lower now, enjoying the affect she was clearly having on her. Finally, she had the upper hand.

Roots eyes lowered then, mostly so she didn't have to continue staring into Shaw's eyes when she wasn't sure how long she could hold off kissing her when Shaw was looking at her like that. No, Shaw had to make the first move, Root's sure she'd made it clear what she wanted and it was up to Shaw whether she acted on that knowledge or not.

Root's eyes explored Shaw's body the same way hers just did and when Root looked back up at Shaw, there's an unmistakable hunger in Root's eyes that breaks down Shaw's last defenses, no longer able to resist the strange attraction between them.

Shaw's hands moved, one hand moving to the back of Root's neck while the other threaded into her hair and then Shaw pulled her forward and they were finally kissing.

The momentary surprise Root felt at Shaw's actions didn't last long and then she returned the kiss enthusiastically, her hands moving to Shaw to pull her even closer, wanting to feel everything.

The kiss turned heated quickly and Shaw pulled back only to remove Root's shirt before she leant in to kiss Root again but Root stopped her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, because as much as Root was enjoying this and didn't want it to stop, she didn't want anything to happen with Shaw if it wasn't something she really wanted.

Breathing heavily, Shaw didn't hesitate before she answered because she already knew, wouldn't have kissed Root if she wasn't sure.

She nodded and then it was Root who pulled her in for a kiss this time, not being able to help herself and as more clothes were removed and hands roamed further, they both knew they weren't going to get much sleep that night.

X

"You're still here, Miss Groves?" Harold asked, noticing both Root and Shaw walk in together the next morning.

"The machine gave me the night off," Root replied, smile on her face as she stepped up behind Finch.

"That's good, we all needed a rest after our last few missions," Finch answered.

"I never said I was resting," Root replied, flashing a suggestive look at Shaw which Harold caught, not sure he wanted to know what it meant.

"Oh no, you don't," Shaw cut in, "don't think you're going to be doing that all day."

"Doing what?" Root asked innocently, feigning confusion.

Shaw was about to reply when Reese cut in, no one having noticed him arrive, "what's going on?"

Shaw huffed out a breath and made a split second decision, well, they were bound to find out anyway, right? This thing between her and Root, they both knew it wasn't a onetime thing, had said as much when they woke up together this morning so who cares who knew?

"Root thinks she can go around making suggestive comments all day until you guys figure it out but I'm going to put a stop to that right now. Root and I had sex last night. End of discussion."

Both Finch and Reese's eyes widened at Shaw's confession while Root's smile grew.

"More than once," Root added, causing Shaw to roll her eyes, back to feeling annoyance at Root which was something familiar. She knew that due to the recent change in their relationship (they hadn't exactly defined it yet but they both knew they were in this together) that that was one feeling she was going to have to get used to with Root, along with everything else a relationship with Root would bring. As much as that thought frightened Shaw, she also found herself excited by the prospect.

Before Shaw could reply, not sure if she was going to scold Root or play along, Root spoke again but this time thankfully (unfortunately) it was mission related.

"As much as I'm loving this conversation, the machine needs me elsewhere," Root said and was she was delighted when she saw the disappointment flash across Shaw's face at the thought of her having to leave so soon.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't go far," Root said and then placed a quick kiss on Shaw's cheek before Shaw could do anything to stop her.

"Your place again tonight?" Root called, already on her way out, having surprised Shaw with the cheek kiss, still getting used to how affectionate Root could be when she had Shaw's consent.

Calling out to Root as she was almost out of sight, Shaw replied, "see you then."

"Just don't," said Shaw, turning back to find Finch and Reese looking at her with a mixture of surprise and delight on their faces (the delight was mostly John). They wisely kept their mouths shut but they both saw the small smile Shaw was trying to hide which caused them both to grin widely at her.

Shaw huffed out an annoyed breath and turned and left them at the monitors before they could start teasing her which she knew at least Reese would. She'd go find her guns, at least then she had a higher chance of shooting something today, probably Reese if he even tried to bring up this new thing with Root.


End file.
